


Copy Cat

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Parents, Clone AU, Dimension Travel, Dioscuri AU, Gen, M/M, Quantum Dioscuri AU, The Parents Don't Exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the <i>secret</i> of the Mystery Shack? Who <i>are</i> Dipper and Mabel Pines, really? What <i>really</i> happened to Stan Pines' eye? What does that Ford Pines <i>do</i> at night to cause such an otherworldly glow? That family resemblance seems just a little <i>too</i> uncanny. And aren't the Pines twins just a little <i>too</i> close?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This, actually, is more so self-indulgent than anything is. But I wanted to share it with you all.
> 
> This is a Quantum Dioscuri AU story, courtesy of theywerefireworks on tumblr. Thank you for allowing me to write in this excellent universe!
> 
> This is the Copy Cat AU...

“Sixer, you gotta see this.”

They were standing in some kind of lab, after having broken out of a makeshift examination room. Stan had been searching for their weapons (they couldn’t get home without a portal gun) when he’d turned around and spotted two tubes filled with bluish green liquid towards the back of the labs, their things leaning against the tubes. He had rushed over to pick up their guns and belongings, when he spotted just what was in the tubes.

Inside the two tubes were what looked like children, both curled in on themselves. They looked as if they could be related, with brown hair and a similar looking stature. One was male, the other clearly female. The male had an odd marking on his forehead that looked vaguely like the big dipper back home.

Ford hurried over, not wanting to get caught without his twin since Stan was the better of the two at hand to hand combat. Ford was proficient, but he did  _much_ better with a gun than he did with up-close and personal fighting. His train of thought was cut short when he spotted just what Stan was looking at, however. He wondered just how two decidedly  _human_  children could have wound up in this dimension; as far as Ford knew, there was only  _one_  active portal on earth (that Ford knew of), and only one other portal gun that wasn’t with the Pines twins.

“What is this?” he asked aloud. Stan looked down at the computers and pressed a button. Immediately, a hologram came up and symbols started flying across it.

“Dammit, where’s that translator?” Stan grumbled as he kneeled and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out the aforementioned device. He placed it onto the computer, magnets locking it into place, the symbols starting to change into legible English.

“Experiments?” Ford looked up in awe, “They’re  _clones_  of…”

Ford looked back down, reading the words quickly. His eyes widened when the projection stopped on two faces.  _Their_  faces, his and Stanley’s.

“They’re clones of us,” Stan finished for him. He could see it now; they had the distinct Pines children features.

“But something went wrong,” Ford continued, “so they’re a  _failed_  experiment. They’re supposed to be…”

Ford stopped. He looked between the projection and the two children in the tubes. Stan was growing concerned when Ford didn’t say anything immediately. He looked down at the projected words and his eyes grew a fraction wider.

“They’re supposed to be terminated,” he breathed. He looked back up at the two children; they were so small and-and  _innocent_. “We can’t leave them.”

“What?” Ford looked at Stan. “Stan, we can’t take care of two kids!”

“They don’t deserve to  _die_ , Ford, they’re just  _children_!” Stan argued. Already he was pressing buttons, trying to figure out which one would get the two tiny people out of the tubes. He pressed a particular button and the tubes started to drain, but at the same time a siren started going off. Ford cursed and pulled on his bag and grabbed his plasma gun.

“Stanley, we don’t have the  _time_!” Ford yelled, as there was the sound of running coming in their direction.

“Then  _make_  time, Sixer! We’re not leaving without these kids!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...where Dipper and Mabel are _clones_ of Ford and Stan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline for this fic, actually, skips around quite a bit, not gonna lie. But I hope that eventually I'll find a place for the _actual_ story to continue, because I've got plans (BIG PLANS) for this branch of the AU.

_Everything was loud, too loud and violent and it was all happening too fast and Stan couldn’t move fast enough to keep the kids out of danger. He held the girl even closer to his chest and lifted his pistol. He took several, quick, shots at the enemy, trying to get them more time. Ford was shouting something, something about having **less** time. He kept the boy out of harm’s way but he was receiving the brunt of the attacks._

_The girl was shaking violently in Stan’s arms, not used to all of the noise. She started to cry, and before long she and the boy were both crying and screaming._

_“Stanley we’re not gonna make it, we’re not gonna―”_

[][][][][]

Mabel jerked awake, shouting in fear from a nightmare that was already fading from her mind before she could even completely recall it. In an instant Dipper was up and hugging her, trying to get her to calm down.

“It’s okay, Mabel, it was just a dream, nothing but a dream,” Dipper hushed. Mabel clung tightly to him, trying to steady her breathing.

“We were there,” she managed to whimper out between breaths. “W-We were―”

“No, Mabel, we weren’t, it was only a dream.” Dipper tried to get her to quiet down, not wanting them to be heard, because if Mabel got too loud then―

“Mabel? Dipper?”

Then their great uncle would come to check up on them. And that was the last thing Dipper usually wanted.

“She’s fine, Grunkle Stan, she just had a bad dream,” Dipper told him as Stan came up into the attic and walked over to Mabel’s bed.

Mabel clung to Stan the moment he sat down. Dipper rolled his eyes, curling a bit in on himself and mumbling something about it only being a bad dream.

“It’s not like―not like it actually happened or anything,” he murmured. That tipped something off in Stan’s mind and he looked at his nephew.

“Did you have the same dream, Dipper?” he questioned.

“What? No! I don’t even know what she was dreaming about, probably something dumb,” Dipper defended immediately, but Stan could see through it like glass. He reached an arm out to Dipper, who stared at it for a moment before coming over to lean against Stan’s side.

“We were there,” he whispered.

Stan merely gathered both children into his arms and sat with them until they fell asleep again. Then, he laid them down, together, in Mabel’s bed, and headed back downstairs.

Ford was waiting, concern evident on his features.

“What’s the matter now?” he asked. Stan was silent for a moment.

“I think they’re starting to remember when we found them,” he proposed. “And their connection―it’s stronger. They’re sharing dreams now.”

Ford cursed under his breath in an alien tongue (they tried not to say anything in a language the kids would understand), clenching his fist. Stan came over and sat with him, placing his hand over Ford’s to gently placate him.

“They have to know eventually,” Stan murmured.

“They don’t _need_ to know Stanley!” Ford snapped. His features softened and he apologized with a gentle kiss to Stan’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

Stan said nothing for a moment. Then he stated the one thing they had been dreading.

“If they’re anything like us, they’ll figure it out.”

And it would only be a matter of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dioscuri AU written by theywerefireworks on tumblr. Thank you for allowing me to write in this excellent universe!
> 
> I like affectionate Ford, so sorry if that kiss is too OOC.


End file.
